Beautifully Broken: Some Assembly Required
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Ever wonder waht might have happened had Sookie taken Eric up on his offer for 'passionate-primal sex? Well, here's my take on it. **WARNING** As with all my fics there is a definite smut alert here, okay? Good, now if you like nekkid Eric...read on! :


**Beautifully Broken; Some Assembly Required**

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: Oh…definitely an M-big time!

Disclaimer: I own none of the TB characters. Don't sue me, I made no money off this!

Okay, a lot of you have requested that I do a follow up on my fic 'This is Only the Beginning' BUT this just kind of popped in musie's little obsessive brain and I had to write it today, so while it is NOT a part of that fic is is some good old fashioned Eric/Sookie smut, k?

Setting is in season 3 episode 2 'Beautifully Broken'. What IF Sookie gave in and had that 'passionate-prmal sex' with Eric?

Kay, here's my take on how hot that episode could have been. Oh and thank you to everyone who's R&R's my fics. I know I'm waaayy behind on updates for my Vampire Diaries and BtVS fics, but musie is fickle and she wants what she wants—right now it's a big Viking-sex-God! Love ya all.

Xoxo

Jen

*********************xxxxx*************************

**The Beast and Dark Desires:**

Sookie was siting on her couch in the dark living room of her house. She clutched the gun a little tighter in her hands. Her heart was hammering_. After that werewolf this morning…who's to say they would just stop and give up?_ If she'd learned anything from her association with the supernatural world, it was that they rarely, if ever, gave up! But this time she was prepared, hence the loaded 38. caliber in her hand. The trees rustling made her head swivel, was that a noise on the porch?

Sookie rallied her courage and went to investigate. There it was again, that was a definite creak of the rotting wood of her front porch. The diminutive blond swallowed hard, but pushed on, heading down the hallway to stand in front of the door. She heard the sound of boots outside and froze. _'Oh crap,'_ she thought. '_They're really here.'_ Her knees were knocking so bad she thought she might pee, but she was determined to defend herself and her home—Gran's home. Gran didn't raise no coward and like the situation with Rene, Sookie was more than ready to defend herself. She decided to make her stand in front of the door. '_Let them bust in and then I'll get a shot, cause' I sure as hell ain't gonna open that door and make it easy for them to kill me!'_

Just then a familiar voice floated through the wood separating them. "Hello Sookie…"

It was Eric._ 'Sweet Jesus-that man would be the death of me yet! If it ain't the crazy sex dreams I've been havin' it's him actually just showin' up here unannounced and scarin' the crap out of me!'_ But even as she thought that Sookie almost fell to the floor in relief. Eric may be a devil, but he was a devil she knew. He may be wicked, cunning and a vampire that followed his own set of rules, but at least she knew he wasn't here to kill her. She hurried to the door and opened it.

"They came for you," Eric said by way of hello.

"Just one," Sookie replied almost hesitantly. "This morning-he took off before I could get anything from him…Is that why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?" she asked.

Eric didn't answer. Instead he admitted something. "I lied to you," he said, and then he went on to explain how he and Godric had found a female werewolf with that exact brand back in 1945 while posing as SS soldiers.

"You and Godric were in the SS?" Sookie asked, crinkling her nose as if repulsed.

Eric hastened to correct her. "We posed as anything that would help our search," he said.

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?" she clarified.

"The symbol is Rhuemic. This, ah…pack dates back far longer than the Nazi Party," he explained.

Sookie frowned a bit confused. "So they aren't Nazi's?"

"No, they're much more than that…" Eric said trying to get Sookie to see the danger she was in. "These are not ordinary werewolves," he said, his blue eyes were intense and very serious. "They're organized. Well funded…" He paused, and he almost didn't tell her, but the part of him that needed to protect her caved. "And fueled by vampire blood," he revealed huskily.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I think the bigger question is, why am I risking everything to tell you this now? My loyalty is not to Bill…" His blue eyes roamed Sookie's face. "As a matter of fact it would be advantageous for me if he were never to be found. He's been nothing but disrespectful and is very lucky I've never properly taken him to task for his insolence towards me."

"Why haven't you?" Sookie asked, leaning forward.

He wouldn't tell her about Bill's position with the Queen, she was already dealing with enough, plus that really wasn't the reason he'd never torn Bill apart anyhow. "Because if I wanted to have access to you, I had to deal with him," Eric admitted.

Sookie's heart stopped then began to pound in her chest. "And why are you tellin' me this now?"

"Because…" He stopped, looking away and the silence became thick with tension.

He looked so torn. Almost like on that roof with Godric. That brought all kinds of feelings up and Sookie fought against the longing pull she felt towards this beautiful vampire. "Because…" she prompted softly, refusing to hug him like she wanted. She had a feeling he'd react badly to that.

He looked as comfortable as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and Sookie was glad she hadn't given into her impulse. He faced straight ahead as he said, "Now they're coming for you and I—" He stopped, seemingly biting back whatever he was about to say. "…will not allow anything to happen to you," he said finally, looking none too pleased at that admission.

That floored her and took her breath again. Who was this? Was this the same arrogant Viking that had summoned her to his throne with a flick of his wrist when she first met him? She didn't think so. And she wanted to make sure. "When you said you were riskin' everythin' to tell me…what did that mean?"

In an instant his cold mask of indifference slipped back into place. "The goal tonight was to keep you out of harm, not put you in more of it," he said, rising quickly as if to leave.

Startled at his sudden turnabout from caring confidant, to arrogant dictator; Sookie chased after him. "Eric," she said, the anxiety in her voice causing him to pause, "You can't just say somethin' like that and then just...leave."

"Ooh, I'm not leaving," he practically purred. "You're going to invite me in so I can protect you. Or…" His lip curled and the devious, lascivious Eric was back—full force. "I could have passionate, primal sex with you…" He looked positively sinful as he asked, "How about both?"

Sookie gripped the side of her porch. She refused to show it, but those words had almost made her knees buckle. Instead of letting the arrogant Viking know that though, she replied, "You're not gonna distract me by talkin' nasty…"

He smirked. "I already have…" He paused. "So are you going to invite me in?"

Sookie flashed her ring. "I'm still Bill's."

Eric took her hand and stared down at the ring intently before raising his eyes to lock his gaze with hers. "Sookie, a ring doesn't tie you to someone…just like Bill's blood hasn't bonded you to him…" he paused, "yet," he added softly. "You said I was cold, hard as stone, but that ring on your finger is just as cold…it won't make you feel alive."

He paced back and forth, obviously worked up and Sookie leaned against the wooden column of her porch as he mocked her engagement. "To have and to hold…" he taunted, leaning down into her face as he strode past her on another round of pacing, "to love and to cherish, to…blah-blah-blah-blah, until death do you part." He paused and smirked at her. "It doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one doing the dying?"

She was a little fascinated and definitely confused at how obviously aggravated he was about her and Bill's (possible) engagement. _'Were you really engaged if you'd never actually said yes?'_ She refused to let him see her confusion though because while he may want her sexually, and (to herself at least) she could admit she returned that feeling to a degree…_ 'Because seriously, let's face it, the man was a walking sex-God_,' but that didn't mean he was a forever kind of guy either.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you," she replied. If he would only tell her he wanted her for more than a pet or plaything—maybe then she'd listen, but…she just didn't see Eric opening up his cold heart like that. Maybe he'd felt love for Godric, but not for her—at least not in reality. 'Dream Eric' loved her, but the only interest the 'real' Eric had ever shown in her was as a new toy to play with and then break when he was through with her. Sookie refused to be one of Eric's throw-aways! "Why do you even care anyways?" she finally asked. "It's not like you're makin' an offer." He stopped pacing, suddenly becoming very-very still and Sookie swallowed. "I mean, the only thing you ever wanted me for was to read your clients or as a novelty to show off…or something to steal away from Bill. You don't want me—the real me…right?"

Eric strode over to her, covering the distance in two long strides. He grabbed Sookie's hand—the hand with her ring and placed it on his heart. "Feel me. Do I feel like I'm here because I think you're just some fang-banger? Do you really think I see you like that?" he asked, hovering over her and getting right up in her space.

Sookie stumbled back, but Eric followed, still holding her hand over his un-beating heart. "You've seen things in me I didn't even know I possessed…why would you waste all you are on a fool like Bill Compton?" he growled, backing her against the wall of her house, lowering his head with the obvious intent of kissing her into submission if he had to.

Sookie shook her head at him, pulling away from his far-too-tempting lips as she placed her hands on his chest to hold him at bay. "How can you be a total A-hole one minute and them in the next breath be all protective and ask me to trust you? You do that all the time Eric and I gotta tell you it's damned frustratin'! I can't keep up with it, one day you do something selfless and courageous like with Godric, but just the night before you tricked me into drinking your blood. You just admitted to lying to me last night. How can I trust anything you say?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to spit out how her 'precious' Bill was living the ultimate lie, but didn't. Eric didn't need to beat Bill Compton down to win Sookie, he just needed to let his own walls down a bit and she'd come to him willingly. He had no doubts that if he had her even once she'd never-ever go back to that moron she was 'supposedly' engaged to. He opened his mouth to reply when the odorous scent of werewolf caught his attention. His head swiveled to Sookie's open door and his whole body stilled as he targeted where it was coming from.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. There was a werewolf in her home… With vampire speed he grabbed Sookie by her upper arms and pinned her against the side of her house. "Invite me in," he demanded.

Surprised, but undaunted, Sookie raised her chin. "You're not gonna bully me into—"

His hands tightened painfully on her arms and he shook her slightly. "Invite-me-in-_now_!" he snarled.

Quickly realizing he wasn't trying to get in her pants anymore, so he looked serious—deadly so. Sookie's heart accelerated painfully. _Sweet Jesus, there was something in her house, something she sure as heck didn't want to face alone._ She didn't hesitate again. "Mr. Northman, won't you please come inside…" she whispered breathlessly.

Eric didn't waste anytime with explanations, he simply shot inside, ready to face the threat he knew he'd find. He turned the corner into the living room and sure enough there was the beast he'd scented. The werewolf bared its teeth, snarling, golden eyes glowing bright in the dark interior of the house.

Eric held out his arms, bared his own impressive fangs and growled as if saying, 'bring it'!

The fight was quick, but bloody with Eric ending up getting shot by Sookie herself. Unfortunately the only thing they gained in the altercation was a mess of blood getting spilled on Sookie's rug.

Now they were sitting on her couch. Eric had his shirt pulled up, exposing a generous portion of his perfectly muscled chest and every ridged line of his sculpted six-pack abs. Sookie did her best not to gawk like a starry-eyed-tween as she tended the injured area. "Why'd you jump in front of him like that when I fired the gun?" she asked, dabbing at the blood that had dripped down his chest and belly. She tossed the bloodied cotton ball away and pressed a clean one doused with rubbing alcohol to the rapidly closing wound.

Eric couldn't help but notice how her hand trembled while she worked at her task and the way her eyes drank in the sight of him partially unclothed. He probably should've pointed out that cleaning the wound was a useless gesture since it was already healing by itself, but he didn't. Having her hands on him felt far too good to bring it to an end. Nor did he mention how the exquisite scent of her arousal was far sweeter than that foul smelling alcohol she was rubbing all over him. No doubt Sookie would clam up like an oyster if he did anything of the sort, so instead he let her tend to him as he answered her question. "I did not want you to…kill him," he replied. The back of her hand brushed his nipple and his voice lowered a notch-becoming rich and rough with desire. "I wanted to find out who sent him first," he whispered, staring at her intently.

Maybe it was the way his voice had suddenly gotten all gruff or maybe it was the realization of how intimate the situation had gotten, probably both, but Sookie suddenly dropped the cotton swab, pulled his shirt down to cover his chest and leaped to her feet. "There. I think you're…um…all done," she murmured, if she noticed the huskiness in her own voice, she ignored it as she made a B-line for the kitchen to escape the far too tempting Viking sitting on her couch. "Let me get ya a bottle of True Blood," she called over her shoulder. "I got O-neg or B-pos, which do you—?"

Eric used his vampire speed to appear in front of her. Sookie skidded to a stop, gasping. "Eric what are you—?" Her words ground to a halt when he grabbed her by her shoulders and hunkered down so they were eye to eye.

"You want me," he gritted out. After her little nursing session he had an erection that was becoming more than a little painful. She started to shake her head negatively, but they both knew it was a lie. He pulled her closer until they were a mere inch from touching. Sookie's breath hitched and her pulse fluttered wildly. Eric licked his lips as he watched the vein in her throat pump hard and fast. "You and I both know you do," he told her. "I can feel it, Sookie." His lip curled, "Dammit, I can even smell it, why do you deny what you feel for me?"

Sookie continued to shake her head no. "I don't—"

"Yes," he insisted throatily, his voice a purr that made her pulse skyrocket into the stratosphere. "You do. You know it as do I. Do not deny this, you are far too honest to lie to either me or yourself."

Sookie wilted under that statement. _'Oh God in heaven-help me…'_ He was right, but she couldn't admit it so she remained mute. He took her silence as an admission and leaned forward, lowering his head ever so slightly. Sookie trembled in his grasp. She watched wide eyed as his head dipped towards her and knew what was coming, but for the life of her she couldn't seem to find the strength to stop him. Her hands went to his chest, but they didn't push him away as her brain demanded, instead the traitorous little digits curled into his shirt and pulled him even closer-close enough so that she was now pressed tight against his chest and other parts of his anatomy.

"Sookie…" he half moaned, half growled and then his lips crashed down upon hers.

Her world tilted and she felt like she'd just jumped off the Empire State building without a bungee cord or a parachute. His kiss made her toes curl-literally. It was heaven and hell, dying and being re-born at the same time. He angled her head and deepened the kiss and Sookie about swooned.

'_Sweet Jesus-Sheppard of Judea-the man had some serious skills!' _

Sookie swore her entire central nervous system flared to life the second his cool tongue touched hers. Every stroke sent a jolt through her body, as if tiny electric currents were racing through her veins, straight to her belly and between her thighs. She clutched his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he took her higher and higher. It was, in a word, amazing. Saying he was a good kisser was like saying Mount Everest was _just_ a mountain. It was ridiculously inadequate. The man could write a book on the art and nothing in her previous and very limited sexual repertoire could have prepared her for the Eric Northman experience. She finally understood why all the fang-bangers at his club fawned over him, begging for his attention—the man could practically make a girl orgasm with a kiss—that took skill. Her knees buckled as his tongue swept into her mouth over and over, tasting her thoroughly. Surprisingly he didn't plunder or overpower her. Instead he tantalized her with soft, sensual caresses and deep, wet kisses that had her moaning, clawing at his back while she rubbed against him like a cat in heat.

Eric wrapped his arms around her back and hauled her up, slamming her against the wall of the kitchen. Sookie was just as desperate as she wrapped her legs around his waist, tunneling her fingers in his hair and clinging to him like a tick as she helplessly gave in to the festering, hidden desire to see if her dreams were as good as reality. Somewhere in the back of her mind a niggling voice said this was wrong, but it was getting quieter and quieter the longer they groped each other, making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

Truthfully, Sookie had never stood a chance. The minute the sexy Viking put aside his natural high-handed arrogance, (like on the rooftop in Dallas) Sookie had been touched, opening her mind to the possibilities that yes, there was much more to Eric than met the eye. Tonight when he'd let her see his vulnerability, if only for a second, another wall had come down. And then he put his hands and lips on her and she lost the battle she'd been fighting for far too long.

Taking one last nip at her swollen lips, Eric raised his head. His chest was heaving raggedly, huffing and puffing un-needed breaths as he sought to control the raging lust roiling within. He was so hard that it was amazing his zipper hadn't burst! "Bedroom?" he growled, not really capable of more than one-word sentences.

Sookie wasn't any better. She clung to his shoulders, peppering kisses along his jaw and lips. "There," she breathed pointing to the stairs. Like Eric, one word sufficed. Coherent speech really wasn't an option for either of them at this point.

He bounded up the stairs and faster than she could say 'Viking-sex-God' he had her laid out on her bed. His blue eyes blazed with unholy passion as he followed after her, bracing himself on his elbows before he settled his lips on hers and proceeded to kiss her senseless all over again.

'_Lord above, the man had skills…'_

Eric finally had Sookie where he'd wanted her since the first night Bill had so foolishly brought her to his attention. He didn't waste the opportunity to show her what she'd been missing. Sookie wasn't complaining. Her busy little hands were already tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and trying to get it off while they were still locked in a mind-melting game of tonsil-hockey. He pulled back with a growl and stood beside the bed, all six foot four inches of him was shuddering with excitement. He ripped his black wife-beater off and tossed it over his shoulder. His hands went to the zipper of his jeans and the *zip* sound was loud in the silence of the room.

In that instant Sookie had a moment of clarity. "Oh God!" she gasped, scooting back on her elbows away from him. Deep shuddering breaths wracked her small frame while her inner desires and her head frantically debated over the wisdom of letting him take those jeans off. "Eric, I don't think—"

"Then don't," he interrupted, grabbing her ankles and reeling her in like a fish. He pulled her to her knees and cupped her face in his big hands. "Don't think right now, Sookie. Just feel…" he whispered, claiming her lips again.

'Oh Sweet Jesus-forgive me…' was Sookie's last coherent thought before Eric had her cute little 'Merlotte's' work uniform off and tossed pell-mell around the room. The only thing he kept was her sexy, but far too demure little white lace panties. The white looked nice next to her tan body, but he made a note to buy her black and red lace ones-with matching garters, of course…

Sookie's face flushed as he brought her underwear to his face and took a deep breath. "Exquisite…" he purred before putting them in the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey, you can't have those!" Sookie said.

Eric merely smiled and dropped his jeans. As he expected she forgot all about her stolen panties as her attention was riveted on the size of his erection.

Her jaw dropped and she averted her gaze. "Good Lord-will that even fit?" She'd forgotten, or at least tried to forget, her last visit to Fangtasia and her up close and personal view of how large Eric was.

He chuckled huskily, biting back the taunting remark that 'maybe it wasn't only Bill's stamina that wasn't up to snuff'. Instinct told him that would cause an abrupt and unsatisfying end to what was, so far, becoming a very pleasurable night. Eric hadn't survived for over a thousand years by ignoring his gut, so instead he kneeled on the bed, facing her. He wrapped a large hand around the back of her neck and his fingers ran through the soft, baby hairs at the nape of Sookie's neck making her shiver as he tangled his hand in her long blond locks. He kissed her softly, nibbling at her lips, before giving her a passionate, make-your-toes-curl kind of kiss. When Sookie's arms wrapped around his neck and she yielded to him, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her to him roughly. The velvety tip of his erection slid up her belly, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum as he thrust his hips forward, enjoying the friction. He pulled back, letting her breathe for a moment and a devilish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I promise you, lover…"he murmured, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, "I'll fit."

Drugged on his kisses Sookie didn't even care anymore. All she wanted was more of him. "Eric…" she breathed, "Show me if my dreams are as nice as the real thing…"

He grinned. "Better…" he said, laying her on the bed and hooking his elbows under her knees. His hands palmed her ass and he lifted her as if he was sipping from a soup bowl towards his mouth. Sookie tensed, obviously nervous and embarrassed, but he soothed her with whispered assurances that she would taste divine to him. Eric couldn't help but think that this was just another strike for Bill Compton-obviously the idiot had never went down on her. He was pleased that he would be the first. He waited, letting her get used to having his head between her thighs before he gently blew on her. She was over sensitive and any touch on her clit might be painful…he wanted her to remember this moment and enjoy it. When he felt her legs sag over his shoulders he lowered his head and let his tongue taste her. His cock twitched. She truly was divine. He wanted to bury his face in her and devour her, but this was her first time receiving oral…he needed to initiate her properly. So his soft tonguing was more a soothing caress along her lips and around her outer folds than a plundering feast. She immediately went rigid, but that was to be expected. Eric waited patiently, trailing soft kisses along her inner thighs until she relaxed again and then he began his intimate journey into discovering every flavor Sookie Stackhouse had to offer.

It didn't take long for Sookie's nervous inhibitions to fall by the wayside. Within minutes she was gripping the bedspread in a white knuckled grip and pressing her sex to Eric's mouth begging for more.

Eric raised his head and smirked. "More what, Sookie?" he asked, raising a teasing brow.

Her head raised and she glared down her naked body at him. "You know!" she replied, frustrated and aching for the relief she knew he could provide.

"Do I?" he teased, giving her another long lick while purposely avoiding her clit. Sookie groaned, arching her hips and seeking his mouth on that little bundle of nerves that would send her to heaven.

"Eric!" she practically growled, just about ready to put her foot in his smirking face and kick him off her bed.

Realizing the time for games was over; Eric dipped his head and went to work on her with the serious intent on bringing her relief. Over a thousand years of sexual experience came in handy in times like this. He slid two fingers inside her, quirked them upwards and wriggled them until he found her 'sweet spot', then he swirled his tongue around her swollen clit, tapping it with the flat part of his tongue before suckling it gently. She was tugging on his hair and rubbing herself against his face frantically and Eric realized it was time to end her suffering. He added another finger and pumped in and out of her dripping core before latching onto her throbbing nubbin and sucking it—hard.

Sookie about came off the bed. Her entire body jerked, her heels dug into Eric's back as she writhed under his skillful mouth and hand. "Sweet Jesus-oh Lord-I'm dying!" she cried as her body tensed then exploded in a maelstrom of sensations, the likes of which she'd never, ever experienced.

Eric growled as his mouth was flooded with her juices. He lapped at her sweet honey almost like it was blood, it was just about as sweet. When she'd finally settled into just mild shuddering aftershocks, he raised his head and grinned at her. "Was that the spot, lover?"

Sookie didn't have the energy to glare at him. Her body felt like a limp noodle. She threw her arm over her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

Eric slithered up her body. His face was wet, glistening with the proof of her completion. "Mmmm, that was great as far as the pre-show, but we still gave the main event, Sookie…" He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. Strangely it didn't disgust her. She moaned and kissed him back, allowing him to pull her body into whatever position he wanted. She literally felt like a rag doll and in this, she let Eric have the control.

He kneeled on the bed and pulled her until she was sitting in front of him, almost on his lap, but not quite. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and the other he gripped by the ankle and held it straight out. Eric gazed down at her pink and swollen sex. She was perfect. She would be his. With his other hand he guided the weeping tip of his cock to her entrance. Just before entry, he paused and looked into Sookie's lusty, glazed eyes. "This is only the beginning," he said and pushed into her slowly.

Sookie bit her lip, moaning as her inner walls struggled and stretched to accommodate his size and girth. "Oh! Sweet God, you're huge…" she muttered once or twice before he was even all the way in.

Eric merely smirked and continued his forward assault on her sweet body. Excruciatingly slow he entered her, carefully watching the myriad of emotions that crossed her beautiful face as he made her his for the first time. There was pain, yes, but that wasn't surprising. He was a large man. He slid out a bit, and then eased back in, letting her adjust to him. A thousand years had given Eric patience as well as perseverance. He gave a shallow thrust, feeling the head of his cock butt against that spot inside her that was every woman's nirvana.

Sookie gasped and her nails raked his back as a look of pure bliss danced across her features. "Eric, oh God….don't stop…"

He had no intention of doing so. Tonight Sookie would be his. He pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside her. "Look at me, lover," he demanded.

Sookie blinked open heavy lidded eyes. Eric was staring intently at her and she found herself falling under the spell of his Nordic blue eyes. "I am," she said.

"Mine," was all said as he thrust full tilt into her. They both cried out as he was finally-fully inside her. Sookie's head fell back and her nails dug into Eric's shoulders, drawing blood.

Eric hissed in pleasurable pain, enjoying her marks. He's wear them proudly if he could. After a moment to gather his bearings, Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and started to move inside her, thrusting upwards with a slow, but steady rhythm. He wanted it to last, but he'd lusted after her for so damned long, he found his own stamina might not be 'up to snuff' tonight.

"Fuck!" he gritted out when she hugged him, feathering kisses along the strong column of his throat before her blunt white teeth nipped at his neck, nearly drawing blood. Eric hissed, thrusting into her hard and fast. She bit him again, her inner walls squeazing him and fluttering wildly around his cock. It almost drove him over the edge. Only his many-many-many years of experience kept him from coming right then and there. He wanted her to get off first and she was almost there. So close… He slipped his hand between their bodies and tweaked her clit with determined strokes of his thumb. In seconds Sookie was coming around him, flooding them both with her juices as she climaxed hard.

Eric wrapped his hand in her hair and tilted her head to the side. He had to taste her; his mouth was practically salivating at the thought. "Sookie..?" he questioned gruffly, thrusting his hips upwards, holding off his own release until he could have her in every way.

Sookie; still shuddering in the aftershocks of her orgasm didn't hesitate. She nodded. "Yes…"

His fangs dropped and Eric wrapped her tighter in his arms as he suckled at the pulse that was pounding in her neck. Her scent was ambrosia; he just knew she'd taste even better. He lowered his head, his hips sped up and he began pounding into her, quickly bringing Sookie back from her relief and ,making her achingly excited again.

"Eric—please!" she cried, pushing the hair off her neck and offering herself to him.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He swooped down and buried his fangs in her sweet flesh. In unison they groaned, deep, guttural sounds of pleasure as he drew her essence into him. Eric's eyes rolled. She was nirvana. He couldn't control himself and he thrust into her once, twice more and came harder than he could remember in a thousand years, maybe ever.

For Sookie it was like jumping out of an airplane on a hallucinogenic, her eyes fluttered closed, her stomach dropped and a kaleidoscope of brilliant colors flashed behind her eyes as he suckled at her neck. The orgasm that rocketed through her was unlike any she'd ever experienced and there was a moment where she sagged in his arms, almost losing consciousness it was so good. "Eric…Eric…so good," she moaned.

The sleepy tone to her voice brought him back and he pulled his fangs free. Eric now understood why her scent was so intoxicating. She was part Fae. He licked his lips. Fae blood was addicting to vampires. He hadn't tasted any blood as heavenly as Sookie's since the vampire/Fairy war hundreds of years ago. She was truly rapturous. Again he called Bill Compton an utter fool for ever letting him get a look at this little goddess.

As one they collapsed backwards onto the bed, Eric cradled Sookie to his chest, idly stroking her back as he basked in the most amazing post-coital bliss of his very long life.

After several minutes Sookie finally raised her head. Thoughts of Bill were threatening to wipe away the afterglow of what she'd just shared with Eric and while a part of her was insistent she _should_ feel guilty, there was another part of her that felt so totally sated, it was liberating. She stroked his jaw and Eric smiled at the loving gesture. "Eric?" she asked, "Is that what you'd call primal sex?"

For a brief second he stared until his words on her porch came back to him and he laughed. He grabbed her hand and went to bring it to his lips, but the twinkling diamond on her finger caught his attention and he frowned. "Yes, Sookie, that was primal…" he replied. He stared long and hard at the disturbing ring on her finger before raising his eyes to hers. "Take it off," he said.

Sookie looked down at her hand. Her heart fluttered and her stomach clenched, but after what had just happened between her and Eric, Sookie couldn't imagine herself just up and marrying Bill. But to actually take it off that signified something all-together different. That meant she was actually done with Bill Compton. Eric squeezed her hand and her eyes shot up to his. Something she saw in those sky blue eyes settled the issue for her and she slowly slid the ring off her finger. His smile was brilliant. It totally changed his entire face and Sookie stared in awe of how perfectly beautiful he was.

"You're real pretty, ya know that?," she whispered, folding her arms on his chest and pillowing her chin there.

Eric ran his fingers teasingly up and down her bare back, laughing softly. "I am _not_ pretty, Sookie. Men are handsome or sexy. Not pretty."

"No, you're better than handsome—you're pretty. Like one of those guys you see in magazines. Almost makes you jealous even if he is a man."

He shook his head at her logic. "How about hot? I will accept that as a term to describe me."

Sookie's brows drew down and she puffed up as her stubborn streak arose. "I say you're pretty and if I wanna' call you pretty, who are you to tell me differently?"

He suddenly burst into laughter. "Fine Sookie, I will acquiesce this battle to you. I am glad that you find me pretty." He looked down at her, one blonde brow arched. "Satisfied?"

Sookie's feathers unruffled and she snuggled back onto his chest. "Yes," she said, lips curling into a victorious little smile that only a woman who's just gotten her way can pull off.

He rolled his eyes. She would be difficult to control, but Eric was convinced he was the vampire for the job. Any other man-or vampire would eventually want to change her, make her weak and submissive. Like Bill—he'd fed her his blood on the first night he'd met her. Eric had no doubt that was to form a bond. But he didn't crave Sookie's fire, at least not like Eric did. Bill had always wanted to silence Sookie's spirit, while Eric loved battling wits with her. He loved the way she fought with him-challenged him. In over a thousand years no woman, not even Pam, had openly defied and rebelled against him like Sookie. She was completely in a class by herself. At the very least was she was intriguing enough to keep him enthralled for years to come at most he wanted to turn her and keep her forever-he was still undecided. In Dallas he'd asked Isobel what she found so fulfilling about human companionship. It was after Godric that he'd seriously contemplated making Sookie his companion and not just a pet. Now he had no doubts she'd never settle for a 'pet's' role—and he didn't want that either. He wanted her with him always and that was something he'd never-ever felt for a human before.

"What are ya thinkin'?" Sookie asked blissfully ignorant of the machinations of his mind.

Eric pushed all other thoughts from his head and concentrated on the here and now. "I'm thinking that now that I've given you primal…I still owe you passionate," he purred and rolled them over so that he was lying between her legs, hovering above her.

"I swear, I think you're gonna' be the death of me, Eric Northman!" she said, giggling when he swooped down on her growling and nibbled behind her ear.

Eric raised his head and his expression turned serious. "Never. You make me feel disturbingly human, but I find myself wanting to feel it with you, again and again."

Sookie giggled again. "Are you sure that wasn't just your—you know—talking?"

He laughed. "I assure you, my-you know-hasn't done my thinking for me in years…" He stroked her face. "No, it is just you."

Sookie's breath caught. "So…I guess we're getting to the passionate now, right?"

Eric nodded. "You have no idea, Sookie, my lover…" he said before pulling her under him and sliding home, deep inside her pulsing, wet heat, claiming her. The Viking in Eric roared a victorious battle cry as she welcomed him with open arms and legs. She was finally his.

'_Fuck Bill Compton,'_ was his last thought before he sought Valhalla in the arms of his little fae lover…

**The End.**

**Okay, I hope ya'll liked that. Please click that button and feed my be-yatch of a musie, she is such a little pig and reviews just make her squeal! Lol! Seriously, though the reviews inspire us as writers and it really does brighten my day when I see you guys like what I've written or even if you didn't, sometimes that helps too. So click the button-let me know what you think, okay?**

**Have a great day! **

**Jen**


End file.
